1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to content data manipulation by placing the content in context. More particularly, the present invention relates to partitioning content based on identifying information related to the content as well as editing the content.
2. Background Discussion
Sharing electronic content has become a popular way for users of electronic devices to interact. Many social networking websites and services permit users to share content of interest. While social networking provides a forum to share electronic content, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an efficient and user-friendly system for a user to classify, organize, edit and share electronic content.